


Spectre Business

by NaroMoreau



Category: Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: Bathroom Sex, F/M, Shameless Smut, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-03
Updated: 2018-07-03
Packaged: 2019-06-04 20:24:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15154961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NaroMoreau/pseuds/NaroMoreau
Summary: Written for the Tumblr Prompt "Under the Table", provided by AlyssAlenko, my enabler.





	Spectre Business

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to my friend [AlyssAlenko](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlyssAlenko/pseuds/AlyssAlenko/works) for beta reading it and for the ask. Love you beautiful!

“Did you see the waiter’s face? I seriously thought the guy was gonna kick us outta here.” 

“I’m Commander Shepard.” She answered with a lopsided grin, swirling her drink in the glass.

“Yeah.” Joker snorted. “That's exactly why, babe; you trashed the place last time we were here.”

“I was attacked!” Jane said with mock offense, placing a hand on her chest.

“And you fell through the fish tank…”

“But I saved your sweet ass.”

Joker was startled as he felt a slight pressure on his groin.

“Everything alright, Flight Lieutenant?” She asked with a raspy voice, mischievous smile curling her lips.

His hands traveled down, under the table cloth, finding the smooth surface of her extended, naked leg. Her bare foot stroked the bulge in his pants, making him harder by the second.

“Hands up.” She ordered him.

He felt his cheeks burning, need mixed with the thrill of getting caught. His eyes raked over the exposed skin of her cleavage, full breasts barely contained by the red silk, her perky nipples hinting through her dress as his fingers traced circles on her leg. His gaze trailed up, to her seductive lips, locking in her chocolate eyes.

“I said, hands up.” She drawled, voice dangerously low. “C’mon Jeff,  _ arriba _ .” Jane rolled the word off her tongue like it was a candy in her mouth, as she wiped condensation from her glass with her finger and rubbed it on her bottom lip.

He gulped, moving his hands up and placing them on the table, gripping the tablecloth as he felt her toes brushing his length, half-hard already. She held his hand, and brought it to her mouth kissing his knuckles before drawing his thumb inside her mouth.

“Could I offer you a bottle of wine sir?” Joker sucked in a breath, having been completely enveloped in his fantasy, he hadn’t noticed the waiter approaching them, and now the man stood next to their table while Shepard kept touching him, moving her foot up and down.

“Jeff?” He saw her smiling.

_ You little vixen. _

“No, thanks.” He said, not even looking at the man, his entire attention fixed on Jane, her plump, red lips catching his index finger  and sucking the digit into her mouth when the waiter left them alone.

Images of her disheveled black hair spread on his thighs, his cock sliding in and out of her mouth as she looked at him with those mesmerizing eyes, flitted through his mind, making him rock hard feeling his erection straining against his trousers. His mouth was dry. He felt the relentless need to fuck her raw, to rip the silk from her body and suck the tender flesh of her breasts, to damp her skin with his tongue and swallow her sweat. Make her moan, whimper, scream his name, as he pounded into her, his hip bones slamming against her round ass. He wanted to feel her wet, hot walls closing around him, her core dripping on him, and make her come undone in his arms.

“Bathroom, now.” He growled, moving his chair slightly away from the table.

She grinned. “Or what?”

He leaned forward, a fire in his green eyes. “I’ll fuck you right here Janey.”

She chuckled. 

He stood up and walked to the bathroom, catching stares from different tables, his erection too evident to be overlooked, but he didn’t care. Once inside he waited, pacing from one end to the other, lust filling his veins. 

Jane entered the room seconds later, laughing. “You should’ve seen the wai--”

He pulled her to him, his lips crashing against her, pushing her against the wall. One of his hands parted her thighs through the slit in her dress, finding her lace panties already wet, soaking his fingers.

“You’re so fucking wet.” He muttered against her lips, pressing her clit through the fabric, as his other hand untied the knot of her dress at her neck, exposing her breasts. He fondled them, greedily, her moans filling his ears, muffled in his mouth. 

“Turn.” He ordered, voice huskier than ever, and she obeyed, her arousal spiked by his dominance. “Hands on the wall.”

“You little vixen, you know what you do to me.” He whispered in her ear as he pressed his body against hers, rubbing the bulge in his pants against her ass, leaning one arm against the wall. “You’re gonna beg me to fuck you with that pretty mouth of yours.”

He turned her chin, devouring her lips as he slid one hand beneath her dress, stroking her clit with his thumb through her panties, his other hand playing with her hard nipples, his mouth trailing down to suck the skin of her neck. 

“Jeff, please.” She moaned, eyes closed, arching her back, rocking her hips against his shaft.

“You were torturing me all night, you can do better than that, babe.” He bit her earlobe, gathering his strength not to dive in her, fighting against his need to be inside her. 

“Please Jeff,” she faltered, “fuck me hard, fill me with you.” She pleaded, her words intertwined with her shallow breaths, as she quivered in his arms. 

There was a sound of a metal click as he unbuckled his pants, finally freeing his engorged cock. He lifted her dress, and pulled her soaked panties to the side, sinking into her with ease, her core already a pool of wet heat, caused by him and for him. Her whimpers and his moans echoed around the room, as he pumped deeper, his fingers digging into the flesh of her hips, scratching her skin. She rocked her body against him, to meet his thrusts, as he licked her back, trailing up, until his mouth nestled in the crook of her neck, raking her skin with his teeth. 

"Fuck, you feel so good..." Rough voice lost in her whimpers. He rammed into her harder, her depths so tight he felt he couldn't hold back any longer.

She cried out and shivered and he felt her legs trembling while the grip on his cock became unbearable, her walls spasming around him, and it was all he needed to be pushed over the edge, his load filling her completely.  

They stayed there, panting, his head resting on her shoulder, until he slid out from her, staining her dress with his cum. 

“Do you think anyone heard us?” He managed to say, chuckling against her lips, cupping her face tenderly.

“Babe,” she gasped, lacing her arms around his neck, “you grunted like Wrex when he is hurt.”

“Crap, so I guess bye best sushi on the Citadel; they're gonna ban us this time for sure.”

“Nah. I’ll get you your sushi, and your two umbrellas.” She grinned. “I'm Commander Shepard, remember?”


End file.
